


Kiara's Surprise

by TooManyOTPsToName



Series: All our important things [2]
Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Honestly its complete fluff, JJ and Kie will be the best parents, No shame, Post-Canon, Post-Outer Banks Season 1, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vacation, all the feelings, i stand by that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyOTPsToName/pseuds/TooManyOTPsToName
Summary: Kiara finds out she's pregnant, and decides there's only one place in the wolrd that she can tell JJ this news.So, she makes plans for the two of them to head back to the Outer Banks, and more specifically, the big tree, in front of the Chateau, between the hammocks and in front of the porch steps.Or: Kie is pregnant so she takes her husband back to the place where all the major things in their life have happened to tell him.Sequel to Infuriatingly Oblivious, but can be read standalone too.
Relationships: JJ & Kiara (Outer Banks), JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks)
Series: All our important things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807933
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Kiara's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Huge Thank you to Livyobx for the idea of this fic. I wouldn't have thought about it without your comment.  
> And to Shannon who also asked about a follow up or Infuriatingly Oblivious.  
> I hope you enjoy it!!  
> <3

Kiara had been sitting in the bathroom for at least 10 minutes now. Those tests only need 3 minutes to decide if there’s a tiny human growing in her. But she couldn’t bring herself to check. They’d been trying for six months, and they’d decided last month when she got her period that they’d wait a few months before they actively tried again, because the negatives were impacting on their marriage. 

But then. Kie had been late. And she was never late. It was always the same, every month, exactly like clockwork. And so, she decided to do this one alone, not wanting to get JJ’s hopes up yet again. So now here she is. Sitting on the toilet in the bathroom they share. A pregnancy test resting upside down on the sink. 

She sucks in a breath. Slowly, she gets up off the toilet and reaches for the test. Seeking comfort, she looks at her reflection in their mirror, suddenly wishing she were doing this with JJ. With eyes closed, she picks up the test and turns it over in her fingers. She breathes out, long and slow. Then, she opens her eyes. 

Pregnant. 

She gasps. She’s pregnant. “I’m pregnant.” She breathes out. Tears threaten to fall, but she can’t have JJ suspicious. She can finally put her plan into action. A smile breaks out on her face, and her hand caresses her lower stomach. “There’s a person in there.” She whispers, smiling at her reflection in the mirror. 

“Kie? Babe? Where are you?” JJ's home. If this plan is going to work, he can’t know yet. She stashes the cardboard and the test behind her boxes of tampons and smiles at the fact that she’s not going to need them for nine months. She sighs, and dances out her jitters, before she makes her way towards the kitchen. 

“Hey baby, sorry I got caught up in my book.” She walks up to JJ, kissing him hello. 

“Well, that’s a nice welcome home. How was your day baby?” He asks, putting his phone and keys on the kitchen counter, an arm around Kiara’s waist.

“Highly uneventful. I was allowed to go home early, so that was great. But that’s literally the only exciting thing to happen today.” He chuckles, nodding before leading the two of them to the couch. 

“Um, hey. So, when’s the earliest you can get time off?” She says, trying hard to sound nonchalant.

“Um, I usually need to give a months’ notice. Why?” JJ’s brow crinkles adorably.

“I was thinking. We haven’t been back to the Outer Banks in two years. We haven’t seen John B and Sarah in months, and we haven’t seen my parents in at least eighteen months.”

“Hmm I thought the parent’s thing was kinda the point of moving.” They both chuckle softly. “I love the idea. I’ll apply right when you start dinner. How long do you want to go for?”

“Oh, only a week. Maybe we can spend a few days in the Outer Banks and then see if Pope can spare some time for his favourite couple.” JJ smirks, knowing Pope hates their constant PDA, especially because after they got married, it somehow got worse. 

“Okay, I’ll apply now and call Pope after. Can you chat to Sarah and JB and see if they’ll want us around in a month?” Kie smiles up at him, her head resting on his chest on the couch, and nods, before deciding to get up and start dinner.

“Will do. Do you want a beer?” He mutters a yes please, the phone already to his ear. 

“Pope! Hey man...” JJ starts, and Kiara loses interest as she walks into their kitchen. 

****

After dinner, the two sit side by side, both their leave having already been approved, because apparently, no one wants leave in the middle of October. “Ok, well if we go straight to my parents house once we get to the island, we can go hangout with Sarah and John B for the afternoon and night and go from there.” Kiara says, JJ making a sound of agreement. Suddenly, Kie’s phone buzzes. “Oh, Sarah is free. I’ll be back Babe.” JJ nods, looking at accommodation for them as Kiara walks into their bedroom and shuts the door behind them. 

“Sarah!”

“Kie!”

“So JJ and I coming to the Outer Banks in a month.”

“Does this mean what I think it does??” Sarah says, clearly excited on the phone. 

“If you think it means I’m pregnant, then yes!!” Kiara whispers into the phone.

“Oh my! I cannot wait to meet your little munchkin! Kie, I’m so happy for you.” She says, clearly over the moon.

“Thank you! Me too! Ok, so, remember the plan we’ve had for six months now…?” 

The two continue, making plans for JJ and Kiara’s first afternoon in the Outer Banks in two years.

Later, she walks back to the couch where JJ is watching the late-night news. She gets onto the couch, in front of his laying down body, grabbing his arm and wrapping him around her. “You and Sarah sound excited.”

Kiara laughs it off. “Yeah. I haven’t seen her in months. And I can’t wait to be back at the Chateau.”

JJ agrees with her, and they continue to watch the news. Eventually, after an eventful few hours, Kiara drifts off to sleep in JJ’s embrace, and he carries her off to bed later that night. 

****

Kiara has come to the conclusion that it is very difficult to keep this secret from her husband. In the past month, she has made all the necessary arrangements that don’t require her husband’s input and has been getting ready to tell JJ. She’s both excited and terrified now as they walk through the airport, JJ wheeling their carry-on luggage towards the baggage claim.

Yesterday, she had an ultrasound, so that when she does tell JJ, she has the most up to date information on their baby. As it turns out, she’s 8 weeks today. The ultrasound photograph is currently sitting in the front pocket of her backpack, that feels like it weighs a million pounds on her back. 

JJ sighs nervously. “JJ. Calm down, they love you now.” She’s referring to her parents, who are picking them up from the airport. They have considerably warmed up to JJ, especially since he asked for their permission before asking to marry her. But, for some reason, despite her Mom even requesting a dance with him at their wedding a few years ago, he still believes that deep down they hate him.

“I know. I was just hoping we’d be able to tell that you were pregnant by now. They know we’ve been trying but I was hoping it would have happened by now.” Kie smiles softly up at him. 

“It’ll be okay. They know that we’ve stopped trying, to give our relationship a break from all the negatives, and we don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.” He nods, grabbing their luggage from the carousel. 

“They’re over there, waving at us.” JJ says, his nerves still slightly coming through in his voice. She threads her fingers through his, and they walk over to her parents.

After all of them have hugged each other, they make the short trip over to the Outer Banks, talking about JJ and Kiara’s lives now, and how they’re doing. 

Once they make it to the Carrera household, JJ and Kie borrow the car and drive over to where they’re staying for the five days they’ll be on the Outer Banks. “See bub, they’re not too bad. They haven’t even mentioned it. It’s fine.”

They stand in their hotel room hugging for a few minutes, Kiara’s head on JJ’s chest, his arms over her shoulders and hers wound tightly around his waist. “Kie, are you okay? You seem tired? Do you want to cancel lunch and take a nap? I’m sure your parents and JB and Sarah won’t mind.”

“No, no. I’m fine. Just a little uncomfortable after the flight.” He nods, whispering an ‘okay’. He removes his arms and kisses her forehead, and his lips move down her face, kissing both her temples, both her cheeks, her nose and then landing on her lips, pressing one last chaste kiss between her eyebrows, before leaning his head on top of hers. 

“I seem to have forgotten how to make a baby,” JJ whispers, “Once we’re done at the Chateau for the night, can you remind me?” Kiara laughs loudly, but agrees, before removing herself from his embrace. He winks at her as she runs her fingers through her hair. She rolls her eyes and goes to put her shoes on. 

“Come on, my horny husband, we have a lunch to get to. You know my family hates tardiness. Remember your first family dinner?”

He groans, pulling his second shoe on at the door. “First of all, we decided we’d never speak of that night again… Second, isn’t that why you love me?” She hums in agreement and as they walk out of their hotel room, Kiara slaps JJ on the butt, and he gasps. “Scandalous!” He exclaims. 

The entire lunch, no one mentions anything about giving Kiara’s parents a grandchild, however they do mention something about how they’d love for the two of them to move back to the Outer Banks, now that both JJ and Kie can ask for transfers in their jobs. The two of them make non-committal sounds and look at each other, knowing it’s a conversation for the two of them, on another night. They’d always known that once they were pregnant, they’d bring the child back to North Carolina to be raised on the Outer Banks, since the two of them loved their upbringing here, despite JJ’s family problems. 

The only time anyone even mentions anything slightly baby related, JJ is out the back with Kiara’s Father, cutting firewood and bringing it into the living room. At the same time, Kie’s Mom is sitting with Kiara still at the table talking. “Is he okay? I know you’ve been trying, and he definitely seems a bit off because he didn’t think it would take this long.” Kie’s Mom whispers.

“We’re doing okay. We took a break because the frustration was killing us both. We’ve decided to go see a professional once we get home and see what we can do. We’re both very ready for a family.” Kiara responds, trying to keep her voice as level and unsuspicious as possible. Her Mom still looks at her like she can tell something is up, but luckily JJ enters, dusting off his pants.

“Hey, I hate to cut this short, but John B has been messaging me incessantly, that we have been back home for five hours and have yet to hug him. We should probably go over to the Chateau for a few hours.” Kie nods, and the family start to say their goodbyes. 

In the back of her head, Kie reminds herself, that tomorrow she can finally tell her parents that they’re going to be grandparents, but for now, she focuses on the fact that she’s about to tell her husband that he’s going to be a Dad, and then, they’re going to tell John B that he’s going to be an Uncle, and she’ll get to hug Sarah properly for the first time since telling her over the phone a month ago. And they can finally FaceTime Pope and tell him, and their little family will be almost exactly back how they used to be. 

She checks her pocket as they drive towards the Chateau. She feels the same piece of paper, that shows their unborn baby, sitting in her pocket, and then slips her hand into JJ’s. 

“I’ve missed this place.” She breathes out, eyes on the landscape as they drive through the town, towards the all to familiar ragged house. 

“Me too. I know we’ll talk about it properly when the time comes, but the plan is still to come back and raise our future children here right?” JJ says, glancing over at Kiara in the seat next to him.

“Of course. I can’t imagine them growing up anywhere else.” She whispers, looking into JJ’s eyes, before he looks back at the road, squeezing her hand in his for a second. 

It doesn’t take long before they’re pulling into the driveway of the Chateau and suddenly Kiara is insanely nervous. Now that it’s been so long that she’s known, he may be mad at her for not telling him sooner. As she thinks about this, she gets out of the car, and walks around it to link hands with JJ once more. 

They both sigh, before moving around the side of the house to go out the back towards the porch. “Hey JJ. Let’s go to our tree first. I’ve missed our spot.” He chuckles breathily but follows her lead. “You know the significance of this spot, right?” JJ nods, a smile on his face. “It’s always been so special to us.” Her voice is soft, and if JJ was any further away from her, he wouldn’t be about to hear her over the waves on the water. “This is where you proposed to me.” She smiles up at him. “And where we got into the fight that started our relationship. And this house is so special to us too.” She looks over at the house and gets a little misty-eyed, and JJ suddenly grows concerned.

“Kie. If you’ve brought me all the way to the spot I proposed to you in, just to ask for a divorce, I will never forgive you. That’s cruel, Carrera.” He says, only half joking. 

She laughs. “Not at all.” She drops one of his hands, them both occupied with his only seconds before. She pulls the ultrasound she got yesterday out of her pocket and places it in his vacant hand. She takes a deep breath in and looks up at him expectantly. However, his face is not what she’s expecting. He looks very concerned. 

“Kie! Are you okay?? When did you go see the Doctor? Baby, please tell me you’re okay!” He says, having always been overprotective, but especially when she’ sick, hurt or in pain. His eyes are as wide as saucers and uses the hand still holding his to softly squeeze his to calm him down. 

“I’m fine JJ. Funny you should call me ‘baby’ actually. Look again. Closer this time.”

He takes his time looking. Eventually, he gasps. “Kiara Maybank. Do not mess with me right now.” She grins up at him.

“You’re pregnant?” He whispers, looking from the ultrasound to her face. She nods slowly. “You’re not messing with me?” He asks, looking at her for any sign that this is a prank or some twisted joke. She smiles but shakes her head. 

“No JJ. That’s our baby. I thought I should bring you back to our spot, the place where all the big things have happened. Although, I will not give birth next to this tree. It’ll never be the same.” He chuckles, the sound coming out watery as he fights back the happy tears threatening to stream down his face.

“This is our baby… We made a person… That’s ours? Forever?” She smiles wider, both of them with tears rolling down their cheeks. 

Kiara nods. “That’s our baby. For forever.” His face breaks into an uncontrollable grin, and he can’t help himself but grab her waist, pick her up and spin her around, her arms wrapping around his neck as they both laugh together, their tears still falling. 

He stops abruptly. As if realising that what he did could endanger their child. “Oh my god. I’m sorry.” He drops to his knees in front of her, his head level with her stomach.

He rests his forehead on her stomach, before moving her top so that he can kiss her bare stomach. “Hi baby,” he whispers, his lips still resting on her stomach. She entwines both of her hands into JJ’s unruly hair and feels his lips move against her stomach as he continues. “I promise, I’m going to love you, and protect you, and be the best Dad I can be. I already love you more than I love anything, except your Momma, of course.” He presses another kiss to her stomach. “I love you my little one.”

He looks up at Kiara. Her smile is contagious, and he honestly doesn’t think he’ll ever stop smiling. They just stare at each other for a moment, neither needing to talk, before JJ presses a final lasting kiss on her lower torso, standing up to cradle her face in his hands. 

“Kiara Maybank. I love you so much. You’re going to be the best Mother in the world, and I can’t wait to do this with you.” He whispers, holding her face inches from his own. She leans in, pressing her lips to his.

“JJ. I cannot wait to have this baby with you. I know you’re going to be an amazing Father. I am so in love with you, and I will be, for the rest of my days.” They smile at each other, foreheads touching.

“I can’t wait to meet our little baby. How long before our little baby can be introduced to the world?” He whispers, hands still holding her head, hers resting on his hips, neither wanting to let go of the other.

“I’m 8 weeks today.” She confirms, whispering as her lips ghost over his. 

He hums and pulls back to look at his wife. “You’re so perfect. I love you. You look so beautiful. I mean you always do, but I didn’t think it was possible for you to look this beautiful.” He gasps suddenly, pulling back slightly, a smirk overtaking his face. He laughs. 

“I knew you were going to be the Hottest Pregnant Woman ever!!”


End file.
